


My Gift

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit of angsty fluff. Open to continuation. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KaptainSarcasm

 

 

Touya picked up his backpack and grasped the knob of the front door. "I'm off!" Touya called out as he opened the front door. A chorus of "Be carefuls" could be heard as the door clicked shut behind him. Grabbing his bike from beside the house, he mounted the seat and pushed off, gaining his balance easily from years of riding to school every morning. 

The morning air was a fresh feeling against his face, refreshing him. Turning the corner, he pedaled down the sakura tree lined path that he took every morning. The gentle scent of the sakura flowers touched his nose, causing a small smile to form upon his lips, thinking about the monster at home, who was probably pulling on her rollerblades and rushing to catch up with him. Chuckling, he came to a stop at the corner he usually met his best friend, Yukito, at. But there was no one there this morning. Frowning, he looked about. "Yuki?" No answer greeted him. Touya sighed softly and pushed back off, looking over his shoulder, hoping to catch sight of Yukito. But there was no one there, and the fact concerned him. Yukito had been so tired recently, which was quite a change for the energetic and cheerful Yukito Tsukishiro. But Touya was grateful that Yuki's smile hadn't disappeared. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't able to see that smile every day. 

"O-nii-chan!" A shrill cry called out behind him, the sound of his younger sister's rollerblades rolling along the surface of the walk. "Matte!!!!!!" With a chuckle, Touya slowed down ever so slightly to let Sakura catch up with him. 

"I thought I felt a big monster following me," Touya chided over his shoulder. Sakura's fists balled up, sputtering in anger. 

"I am not a monster!" Touya loved to tease Sakura, but he was grateful he was on his bike this morning. Sakura seemed to have an even fouler attitude towards the teasing than usual, and he knew how much those rollerblades could hurt when they connected square with his shin. "Oniichan... where's Yukito-san?" Sakura asked as she looked around for him. Yukito and oniichan always went to school together. 

Touya shrugged, trying to appear unworried. "He must be running late this morning. Im sure everything's okay... monster." Touya looked over his shoulder and made a face at Sakura as she turned to go to Tomoeda Elementary. She stuck her tongue out at him, then waved and made her way into the courtyard of her school. Touya laughed to himself as he turned into Seiju High School, his eyes scanning the yard for Yukito. But he wasn't anywhere that Touya could see. Sighing softly, he parked his bike near the doors and made his way inside. Pushing back the sliding doors to his classroom, he was shocked to see Yukito already setting at his desk. 

Dropping his bag on his own desk, he lightly shook Yukito's shoulder. "Oi, Yuki." Touya watched his friend closely for a reaction, but Yuki stayed still. He looked quite vulnerable sitting there, head laid upon his shoulder with his glasses nearby. The sight hurt Touya, he couldn't stand to see his friend so weak. "Oi, Yuki!" Touya shook his shoulder harder, his words more insistent, breathing out in relief as a pair of brown eyes opened sleepily. 

"Ohayo, To-ya," whispered Yuki, sitting up a bit straighter and rubbing his eyes. Yuki reached for his glasses and put them on, peering up to his concerned friend. "Is something wrong Touya?" 

Touya peered at Yuki, quite concerned. Yuki looked paler than usual, his hair a bit disheveled. "Are you alright Yuki?" asked Touya, his voice quiet and husky. 

Yuki nodded. "Just very tired. Please. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." Touya nodded, and sat back down reluctantly, but his eyes never left Yuki. 

They were only about an hour into school when Touya noticed Yuki wavering back and forth. Touya gripped the sides of his desk, the classroom fading out around him as he focused on his friend. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw different parts of Yuki's body become translucent, as if he were fading away. When he saw Yuki pitch to the side, headed towards the floor, Touya leapt out of his chair, pushing it backwards as he caught Yuki in his arms. "Yuki!" 

Touya slapped Yuki's cheek gently, trying to bring him around. "Yuki, Yuki!" he called, barely noticing Mizishi crouched beside him. "Come on Yuki, wake up," Touya slapped his face a bit harder, his eyes becoming noticeably moist. 

Yuki's eyes fluttered open after an agonizing moment, eliciting a relieved sigh from both Touya and Mizishi. "Yuki!" Touya breathed out. 

Even in his exhausted state, Yukito was able to smile. "To-ya..." His voice was weak, barely audible. But it was enough. 

"Welcome back Yuki," Touya said softly, almost mouthing the words. 

Mizishi watched Yukito worriedly. Something must be wrong; Tsukishiro was usually so energetic and cheerful. With a sigh, he put his hand on Touya's shoulder. "Please, take Tsukishiro-san home - get passes from the office and you're free to go." Touya nodded and started to help Yuki up to his feet. Once up, Yuki tried to push away from Touya. 

"I'm alright, To-ya. I don't need to go home. I'm just a bit tired. I'll be fine." Yuki pushed away a bit harder, and Touya sighed, letting him free. Almost immediately, Yuki's knees buckled beneath him. Touya stepped forward, catching Yuki in his arms. He looked up to the taller boy with a grateful smile. "Arigatou, To-ya." Yuki closed his eyes, relaxing his entire weight upon Touya. 

Mizishi looked up to Touya. "You have the assignments, Kinomoto-san?" Touya nodded, supporting Yuki with one arm and taking the two backpacks from the teacher, who held them out. "Good - Now get him home." 

The entire class had been silent after Yukito first fell. Everyone in the room was concerned about Yukito, being a very well-liked student. They watched quietly as Touya picked up the half-conscious Yuki in his arms, and carry him out the door. Quiet talking followed them as they left, every student wondering what was wrong with Tsukishiro-kun, and his relationship with Kinomoto-kun. 

A gentle rain had started as Touya stepped out of Seiju High School. Touya grumbled a bit, sitting Yuki down on a bench out of the rain. Yuki's eyes fluttered open, looking over to Touya, and then smiling. "I can walk by myself To-ya. You don't have to carry me." Touya nodded, then pulled out his coat from behind him and draped it over Yuki's shoulders. 

"You need this more than I do Yuki." He offered him a smile, then an arm as he stood up. "Let's go back to my house, so you don't have to be alone." Yuki nodded, using Touya's arm as a crutch to get up, steadying himself. He let go of Touya's arm, determined to do this on his own, to prove that he is alright. Touya watched as he pushed away and sighed, but let him do this. He wouldn't let him fall. 

It took the two boys a while to get home, Touya pushing his bike and keeping a keen eye on his friend. Once they arrived at the Kinomoto's yellow house, Touya parked his bike and helped Yuki inside. They both took their shoes off and slipped on their slippers. 

"Uhm, To-ya?" Yuki was sitting on the couch, waiting as Touya puttered about the kitchen, fixing some tea and snacks. Touya looked around the corner of the door, peering over to Yuki. 

"Yeah, Yuki? Are you alright?" Touya came fully into view, a tray of tea and snacks balanced on one hand. 

Yuki nodded, feeling his stomach rumble at the vision of the food Touya carried in. "I was just wondering... after I had something eat... if you would help me get a bath. I think it might help me relax." 

Touya nodded, setting the tray down on the low table. "Of course, Yuki. You eat, and I'll go draw some water for the bath. Come on up when you're ready." Touya patted his shoulder gently, and jogged upstairs. Yuki could soon hear the sound of water being ran in the tub. He smiled to himself, and helped himself to the tray of snacks Touya had brought in. Placing a small cake in his mouth, he sighed in delight. 

"So good..." It had been a few hours since he had last eaten, and in Yuki-time, that was near an eternity. The snacks on the tray soon disappeared, leaving Yuki with a nice, full feeling, finishing off the snack with a cup of the hot tea. Finally satiated, he got up, wobbling only slightly. He was feeling better. He really was. 

The stairs proved to be no problem for him, knocking on the door to the bathroom before turning the handle. "To-ya?" 

Touya turned around from where he sat on the edge of the bath tub and smiled. "The bath is ready, Yuki. Go ahead and get in. I'll check in on you in a few moments." Touya passed Yuki a white robe and a towel, then slipped past him, closing the door behind him. Yukito couldn't help but smile at his friend's concern, grateful that he had someone who cared for him so much. 

His clothes came off easily and he folded them neatly, setting them where they would not get wet. Yuki tested the warmth of the water before slipping in and letting out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. "This feels so good... Arigatou, To-ya..." thought Yuki, reaching a hand up to slip his glasses off, setting them on the edge of the tub. 

Touya had gone downstairs, picking up the tray and cups from the table and returning them to the kitchen. He liked everything to be in order. Leaning back against the counter, he sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. If only his life could be in order, like the house and his room. He was worried about his best friend, especially after the sight that he saw today. Touya could barely believe it himself, but he -had- seen parts of Yuki fade in an out, as if he was in danger of fading away completely. This thought frightened Touya immensely. He didn't know what he would do without Yuki... without that smile... what he would do if he never told Yuki how he felt about him. Sighing again, he pushed away from the counter and walked upstairs, rapping lightly on the bathroom door. 

"Yuki?" He paused, waiting for a response. "Yuki?" he said, a bit more urgently. But there still was no reply. Fear welled up inside of Touya as he opened the door. At first, he didn't see Yukito anywhere, only his clothes folded up neatly on the basin, and his glasses sitting on the edge of the tub. 

Moving closer, he was horrified to see that Yuki had slipped beneath the surface of the water. His eyes were closed, lips opened slightly. Touya let out a horrified gasp, reaching beneath the water to bring Yuki to the surface. Yuki's lips were a pale blue, and his skin even paler than normal. Touya could feel his heart pounding as he put two fingers to the side of his friend's neck, checking for a pulse. His inexperienced fingers could not feel the faint heartbeat. 

Touya dragged Yuki fully out of the tub and lay him down gently on the bathroom tile. His mind swarmed with what to do, and the lessons in CPR came back to him, clear as a bell. He placed one hand underneath Yuki's neck and tilted his chin up, leaned down and sealed his mouth with his own, and breathed into Yuki's lungs for him. Touya pulled back and looked for any sign. Frustrated, he leaned down and gave Yuki another breath, his thoughts urgent. "Come on Yuki... Come on.. breathe Yuki!" A sputtering shocked him out of his thoughts as Yuki took a breath, coughing. 

With tears in his eyes, Touya helped him to sit up slowly, rubbing his back as Yuki coughed up the water that he had breathed in. Not able to contain himself or his feelings, Touya wrapped his arms around the trembling Yuki. "Thank god you're okay Yuki..." Touya grabbed the towel he had given Yuki before and wrapped it around his friend. Yuki looked up to Touya, trembling even as the warm towel enveloped him. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around Touya, who returned the gesture. A soft whisper could be felt from Yuki against Touya's neck. 

"Arigatou.. To-ya... I.. I love you..." Yuki buried his head in his friend's shoulder, horrified that he had said the words that had been trying to surface for so long, and horrified that Touya would not return the feelings. Though Yuki could not see, Touya smiled and held Yuki to his chest a bit tighter, protecting the smaller boy. 

"I love you too Yuki... I always have," whispered Touya to a now weeping Yuki. Touya gathered Yuki up in his arms and took him back to his bedroom, laying him down upon the bed and covering him with the blankets that covered his bed. 

Yuki's soft hazel eyes watched Touya silently, knowing how scared Touya was for him. Yuki was even scared for himself. These lapses in memory... and the sleepiness. He couldn't seem to get enough sleep, and he was always tired. Yuki reached for Touya's hand, whispering softly, his voice filled with fear. "I'm so tired To-ya... I'm so afraid that when I go to sleep I won't wake up, or I'll wake up somewhere else. I'm so scared ...To-ya." 

Touya shook his head quietly. "Yuki, there's no reason to be scared. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. I love you Yuki..." he paused, letting those words sink in. Saying them seemed so natural now, and if it weren't for the present circumstance... Touya let the thought trail off and squeezes Yuki's hand tightly. "I love you Yuki, and I will do anything in my power to help you." 

A sleepy Yuki nodded, squeezing Touya's hand in return. As he heard the last part of what Touya had to say, a piece of him awoke, sensing an opportunity for survival. But it wasn't the right time. He needed to let Yuki rest first. He would come out soon, but not before the time was right. 

Touya watched Yuki drift off, his hand still holding the smaller boy's. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "If anyone tries to do you harm... I swear... I'll..." He let the words trail off. A soft murmur escaped Yuki's lips as he rested. 

"I love you, To-ya..." The words were soft, but they plucked at Touya's heart, hearing Yuki say his private nickname in connection with those small words. Touya smiled and looked up towards the window. Otousan and the monster would be home shortly. He wondered how he was going to explain all of this. 

"I'm home!" Sakura slipped out of her shoes and slipped right into her hamster slippers. Running upstairs, she dropped her bookbag in her room, then ran back out to the hallway. "Oniichan?" She knew he was home as his bike was parked outside and his shoes were by the door. She hadn't seen him downstairs, so he had to be up here somewhere. Knocking on his door, she called out to him again. "Oniichan? Are you in there?" 

Inside Touya's room, Yuki was sleeping peacefully, and Touya had his head dropped forward, in a light sleep himself. When Sakura didn't hear an answer, she opened the door quietly, peeking her head in through the crack. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the sleeping Yukito-san, her oniichan sitting beside the bed, Yukito-san's hand held in his own. Sakura crept forward, tapping Touya on the shoulder lightly. "Oniichan?" she whispered, her heart fluttering in concern for Yukito-san. Touya jolted at her touch, dropping Yukito's hand in surprise. When he saw that it was only Sakura, he relaxed slightly, lifting Yukito's hand back up to the bed, then rising. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and led her out of his room, letting the door close quietly behind him. 

Sakura stared worriedly at the door, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Oniichan... What's wrong with Yukito-san?" Her green eyes glistened with tears, pleading with her brother. 

Touya sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he thought about how to put it. "Sakura..." he started, causing Sakura to blink. 

She studied her oniichan's face, thoughts running through her mind. Something must be very wrong.. he didn't even call me kaiju! This fact doubled Sakura's concern. 

"Yuki - Yukito's very tired Sakura. He's just resting right now, but he'll be alright. I promise." He embraced Sakura for a moment, whispering in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to him, I promise you that." Sakura nodded and took a step back from Touya. "Now. Why don't you go fix us some tea..." A mischevious look appeared in Touya's eyes as he finished the sentence. "Monster." 

"Oniichan! I am not a monster!" Sakura stomped her foot down inches from Touya's, but then turned and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He could soon hear her rummaging around for the tea. A soft sigh escaped her lips, glad that he got Sakura's mind on something else for the moment. He stood back up and went back to his room, a bit surprised to see Yuki sitting up in bed. 

"To-ya.." Yukito smiled. He had heard Sakura-chan come into the room, and later heard To-ya and Sakura-chan's conversation out in the hall. Yuki hated to have people worrying so much about him, but the comfort of the worry made his heart warm. He could see Touya's face soften at his improvement, and Yuki offered him another smile. "Don't worry about me. I am feeling better." 

Touya nodded, but wasn't convinced. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took Yuki's hand in his own, preparing to say the speech he had prepared for the last weeks. Yuki looked to him expectantly, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Touya watched this, thinking about the events that led up to this moment of Touya knowing the truth about Yuki. 

~I have always had a sixth sense about things. I'm able to feel when people come near, especially my family and the few close friends I have. I'm also able to see things other people couldn't see, and most can't even sense. Things like my late mother, and other ghosts. And besides that, I also have an ability that lets me see people. Not just see them, but really -see- them. And ever since I met Tsukishiro Yukito, I knew that he wasn't completely what he seemed to be. I wasn't sure what else Yuki was, but it wasn't just human. And ever since Yuki had gotten sick, I've had a suspicion that whoever else Yuki was, this being had something to do with why he had been so tired and suffering from memory blank outs... I hoped to all gods that I was right, and not imagining things. I don't want to loose the person that I love...~ 

Touya lifted his eyes to his friend, his fingers wrapped tightly around Yuki's slender hand. His voice was low, and Yuki had to strain to hear him clearly. "I love you Yuki." 

Yuki blinked in surprise, the words, while welcomed, were not what he was expecting from To-ya's serious voice. "I love you too, To-ya." Touya shook his head, giving Yuki's fingers a gentle squeeze. 

"I wasn't finished, Yuki." He smiled, giving comfort to the frightened Yuki, who had been fearing a change of heart, or something that would hurt him. Touya took a deep breath, letting out his thoughts in a single stream of words. "I know about you Yuki... I know... you're not human. And I want you to know that I will do anything to help you, whatever this problem is" Something in Yuki's mind snapped awake, knowing it was time for his presence to emerge. Yuki's eyes went wide for a moment, then closed, his entire body going limp. Touya stepped back in amazement, watching as Yuki's form elevated, seeming to glow. The light brightened for a moment, so much so that Touya had to cover his eyes. 

When the light dimmed enough for Touya to see clearly, he removed his hand and blinked, staring at the creature that stood before him. It took Touya a moment to decide what was the most remarkable. Was it the wings? The floor length hair? Or perhaps the silvery-violet eyes? Touya blinked, and decided that it was the eyes. A gaze that held him captive. Swallowing thickly, Touya found his voice. 

"So, we finally meet." The creature nodded, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was nearly as tall as Touya, his silvery-white wings folded against his back. White hair tumbled about his face, tied back, reaching the floor and pooling near his bare feet. Touya took in the visage before him, all the details he could absorb, before meeting those eyes again. "What's your name?" 

"Yue." Yue's voice was older than Yuki's, not as childlike and innocent. But Touya could still see Yuki there. It was hard to see, but this creature was a part of Yuki. Touya nodded, testing the name on his lips. 

"Yue..." He looked back to Yue, seeing the gaze that had never left him. "You're who Yuki's been hiding." 

Yue shook his head. "It was me hiding behind Yukito. He didn't know about me; this is why he can never remember what happens when he blacks out. Those are the times that I am here. Yukito goes to sleep, and while he is awake, I watch through his eyes. I see what he sees, but he only sees what I allow him." Touya nodded, understanding what Yue was saying, but still a bit confused as to why he was fading away. 

"Please. If you are Yuki, then you know what I've been seeing. Him fading away... I know you have something to do with this." Yue nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"You are right about this. I am the reason this is happening. Sakura, your sister, is my mistress, the Mistress of the Clow Cards. She has magic too, Touya, and it is her magic that helps to support Yukito and myself. But she is not yet strong enough to support us on her own, and we have started to fade. We will disappear completely in time." Yue let this hang in the air, watching for Touya's reaction. 

Touya looked down to his feet for a moment, thinking, and instinctively knowing that he could help. His head lifted up, capturing Yue's gaze. "I want to help, Yue. I want to keep Yuki here with me..." he trailed off and looked back down, soon feeling a strong hand on his shoulder. A slender finger raised his chin so that he looked directly into Yue's eyes. 

"You do know what this means, correct?" Touya nodded silently. He did know what this meant. He would need to give up his magic to save Yuki and Yue, to save the one he loved, because his monster wasn't strong enough yet. He knew he would never see his mother again, and that thought pained him slightly. 

Yue watched Touya think this through. "You won't have your magic anymore, Touya. You won't be able to see your mother again." Touya nodded. 

"I know." A pause. "But can you promise me one thing?" Yue nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Please protect Sakura. I know you're here to protect her, but... umm... Protect her not just because it's your duty. Protect her because she's Sakura." Touya's eyes moistened. "I won't be able to protect her anymore, not be able to know when she's in danger-" Yue pressed two fingers to Touya's lips, nodding his agreement. 

"My duty, as her guardian, is to protect her To-ya. But I would protect her no matter what, even if I were not her guardian. I promise you that." Yue stood back up to his full height, placing both hands on Touya's shoulders and drawing him close, whispering into his ear. "Just relax..." Yue thought for a moment, at the gift he was about to receive from this man who loved his other form, Yukito. The sacrifice plucked at Yue's cold heart, feeling a pang of emotion. "Arigatou, To-ya. I love you." Yue wasn't sure what persuaded him to say what he did, but he felt something for Touya. He had loved only once before, and the memory of the feeling was faint. He thought this was love again. 

Touya's heart skipped a beat as he heard Yue's voice utter the same words Yuki had said hours before. "I.. umm.. I love you too, Yue..." His voice drifted off as he pondered this. Two people confessing their love for him on the same day. This must be a dream. 

A cool depth filled his mind as Yue drew him closer. Touya felt as though someone was turning down the music in his soul. So this is what it's like to be without magic... Everything had gotten eerily silent, leaving Touya with a feeling that he was incredibly alone. He didn't have long to ponder the emptiness as his world faded into black.   
 

* * *

  


Touya woke, an empty sensation filling him. It startled him and he moved to sit up quickly, watching the world spin before his eyes. He was aware of a gentle hand pushing him back, smoothing his hair away from his face. 

You need to rest, To-ya... a soft voice murmured to him. Everythings alright. Ill be here when youre stronger and awake. 

Touya turned his head into the touch, opening his eyes to gaze up at the fuzzy image of his best friend. Of his most important person. Yuki..? Yue.. is he..? 

Shh... Dont worry about that right now. Well talk later... Sleep now. Yukito gave him a soft smile, grey eyes squinting behind his glasses, the expression warm and inviting. His words seemed to compel Touya as he nodded in response, feeling his eyelids get heavy. I love you To-ya... 

A murmured response fell from Touyas lips as he gave in to the deep sleep that washed over him. Though a part of him still felt empty, another part seemed to have filled. A part he didnt even realise had been empty before. 

~I love you too.. Yukito... Yue... Both of you.~ 

 


End file.
